fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Our Lady of Hilton
Our Lady of Hilton, also known as the Virgin of Hilton (Spanish: La Virgen de Hilton) is a celebrated icon of the Consumerist religion. The icon is said to be modeled on the Christian Virgin Mary, in order to attract more followers into the Consumerist fold. There are many rumors as to her original sighting, but the one that seems to persist, is the one linked to a woman named Rosaleda Maria De los Santos. According to sources familiar with Miss De los Santos, she was working a double shift at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Manhattan during the winter of 1981 when the sighting occurred. After expertly cleaning the claw-foot bathtub with knock-off bleach inside the Presidential Suite of the hotel, a Caucasian girl of unimaginable beauty and glisteningly smooth skin appeared to her in the haze of chemical vapors promising untold wealth and beauty for a small sacrifice in her honor. Miss De los Santos would later become a regular fixture on the Billboard Top 100 charts with her scintillating Latin-pop songs and her increasingly risqué performances. She almost never seemed to age, but this was rumored to be because of her relationship with a noted Beverly Hills plastic surgeon. The chronicle of the sighting was never divulged, until a reporter from People magazine managed to get an exclusive interview while Miss De los Santos was on her deathbed due to complications from chemical dependency at Cedars Sinai Medical Center in the late eighties. Based on this account, an unknown artist by the name of Jason Jose sketched out an image of the apparition which was then quickly appropriated by the Consumerists to further their message of youth and prosperity. The whereabouts of the original sketch are said to be kept in a secure storage facility in Northern California. The Virgin’s iconography is Catholic in origin, yet has a layer of coded messaging to support the tenets of Consumerist thought. In her left hand, she carries a Consumerist cross that conceals her pubic area from view yet reveals a trickle of blood. Many prominent religious scholars attribute this to the sacrifices that have to be made in order to reach the heights of fame and fortune expected from devotees of the Consumerist thought. Her body had been described like that of a Barbie doll, plastic to the touch with no overt sexual organs yet perfectly youthful and thin in appearance. Detractors of Consumerist thought have stated that the icon is to perfect and cannot be an actual representation of a human body and that it is unachievable in nature. Proponents of Consumerist thought have said that with enough money, anything is possible. Following the account printed in People magazine, other articles have surfaced in various tabloid periodicals attributing a meteoric rise to fame and fortune, followed by an untimely death, to worship of images of the icon. Replicas of the icon can be found in various five star hotels, casinos, shopping destinations and VIP clubs or anywhere else Consumerists practice their particular brand of worship. - Heather Stone Category:Shopping, Religion, Consumerism, Icon